Such a lifejacket generally has an inflatable vest housed in a protective envelope when this vest is not inflated and folded up.
The protective envelope has an external peripheral opening by which the vest can expand when inflated. To allow the folded vest to remain inside the protective envelope, the opening at the external periphery of this protective envelope generally comprises temporary closing means such as closing strips of loop-and-hook type.
The protective envelope can also be fixed on a carrying harness for keeping the ensemble on the body of the wearer.
One of the problems posed by this type of jacket is that the vest is never attached to the protective envelope. In fact, the vest generally comprises loops at its ends, in which the carrying harness slides.
This results in a major disadvantage, especially when the vest is being folded inside the envelope.
Also, the mobility of the wearer is diminished, in particular in the case of a live-aboard yacht, and there are risks of obstructing airways, due to the fact that the ensemble does not sit correctly integrally with the body of the wearer once the vest is inflated.